Defending the weak
by InkayInks
Summary: With the many enemies he and his team seem to be making on a daily basis...it was no wonder that Numbuh One decided to make the Defense Grid. Set on the same day as operation Q.U.I.E.T. but before Numbuh One gives his speech.


Set on the same day as operation Q.U.I.E.T. but before Numbuh One gives his speech.

.

.

.

 **SUMMARY:** With the many enemies he and his team seem to be making on a daily basis...it was no wonder that Numbuh One decided to make the Defense Grid.

.

.

.

.

Numbuh One wouldn't come to know of the hell his team went through until much, much later… In fact, he wouldn't come to realize this for well over a month, and that was only due to the fact that Lizzie would mention that she'd never have thought of him as a 'heavy' sleeper. (not that he actually _is_ mind you.) But for now, as Numbuh One paced back and forth over and over again in an attempt to rid himself of the 'butterflies' in his stomach, he tried to think of the words he'd say. And what could he say, exactly? He'd already written a 'speech' for this and there wasn't much else he could say other than what he'd already thought of. Maybe he could-

"Your going to wear a hole in the ground there, Mister Awards." Numbuh One heard someone say with a laugh. Pausing mid step, Numbuh one whirled around and stood face to face with Numbuh 30c, who was leaning on the wall by the entrance to the podium arms crossed, and who had opted to change out of his traditional flower patterned shirt and into the same military esque outfit he himself wore.

"Numbuh 30c!" Numbuh One greeted with a smile, "Haven't really heard from you after the whole-you know" Numbuh one twirled a hand dismissively, "Incident. So, how've you been?" he asked while coming to a stop beside the older boy.

"Well," Numbuh 30c started with a wince, "After the- you know-" Numbuh One nodded in understanding,

"I was sent to Moonbase for an evaluation-" Numbuh One winced in sympathy, thouse could only end in three ways, immediate decommissioning, suspension or change in occupation/demotion.

"Ouch." Numbuh one commented. The other nodded as he continued,

"Yhaaa… it actually went pretty well." Numbuh 30c shrugged as Numbuh One's eyebrows raised, "Really?" he asked. Humming, the other uncrossed his arms, "Yah, they even agreed that an ultimate snowcone would have been pretty amazing, and thus-" he spread his arms wide, "Here I am!" blinking slowly, Numbuh One arched an eyebrow, "Foooor…?" he trailed off with a look. Smirking underneath his snow goggles, (which he'd kept after the whole 'spectacle' that was A.R.C.T.I.C.) he chuckled,

"For a the ultimate snow cone of course! Or, well-" the older trailed off with a sheepish grin, "-for the _next best weapon_ against that pyro **Father**." Reeling back a step, Numbuh One turned to fully look the other boy.

"F-for…?" he stuttered out. Nodding, Numbuh 30c sighed semi-tiredly and rubbed at the bridge in between his eyes,

"Most of us outside of, well,-" he signaled around them for emphasis, "-the US, hadn't really needed to deal with the maniac, but recently…" he paused, "There have been more, and more sightings of him going to other countries." Numbuh 30c finished gravley. Numbuh One tilted his head in consideration before pointing out an obvious fact, "But Un-Father-" he stumbled over the word, "-Has a multi-million Ice-cream industry." Numbuh One began, "He'd have to leave the country occasionally to manage it all." The younger pointed out, "Not that I'm undermining your work!" He rushed in hurriedly at the others odd expression. Shaking his head, Numbuh 30c replied in a mildly confused tone,

"It's not that! It's just…" he triled of briefly, "It kinda' sounded like you were defending the guy…" he gave the younger a quizzical look. Flinching slightly, Numbuh One lowered his eyes so his sunglasses obscured them from the others piercing gaze.

"I wasn't." was all he said. Quirking an unseen eyebrow, Numbuh 30c let the topic go. "Well, if you're sure." he said with a shrug, "I and the scientist dude made the F.I.G. in 'partnership'." he said in order to relieve some of the awkwardness in the air. Perking up, Numbuh One refocused his eyes on the older boy.

"The F.I.G.? No, wait-" Numbuh One stopped mid sentence when the second part of Numbuh 30c's sentence registered.

"Partnership?!" he exclaimed in shock, "That 'dude' blew our clothes off! _Literally._ " he stressed the last word. Numbuh 30c meanwhile, wished for the scarf he wore on that day to hide his warming cheek. When the mission had come to a close, he'd opted to never tell the others that the 'missile' which had hit them had actually been aimed by himself. Seeing the other's rant on the matter, he definitely called it a wise decision on his part. (He also made a mental note to bribe the youngest of sector V into never saying anything about the stray missile in general.) Shaking his head to clear the stray thoughts, the other focused back on the younger boy just as he finished with his ranting. Smiling down at the other, he asked him,

"Done yet?" Catching his breath, Numbuh One blushed as his own words registered. Coughing slightly into his fist, he straightened his uniform out before nodding and responding.

"Erm, yes, my apologies." he rubbed the back of his neck, "You were saying…?" he prompted the other.

"Hum? Oh!" Numbuh 30c straightened, "Right-" he continued from where he'd left off, "The F.I.G. which is short for _Father Imprisonment Gun-_ " He showed Numbuh One a photo of said gun, "-was made in order to incapacitate Father with a sort of snow like substance that acts like being encased in ice, but!-" he pointed an index finger up, "-With all of the effects snow, or Ice Cream, as we've found out from video evidence, in order to put him in a cryostasis like feeling so he can't produce fire and thus, not melt the surrounding 'snow'." He finished off, "At least, that's the theory behind it, tests with objects we've set on fire prove a success, so Centrals given it the go ahead."

"Wow…" was Numbuh One's awed response, "That's bloody amazing!" he cried in excitement before realizing his slip in speech and covering his mouth. Hearing this, Numbuh 30c let out a loud laugh.

"It's alright Numbuh One!" The older calmed into a chuckle, "I like the accent." He thumbs up. "It suits you." Stuttering, Numbuh One flailed,

"S-shut." he blushed, "It's taken me ages to try and get rid of it!" Numbuh 30c only shook his head in mirth and patted the others hat clad head,

"Okay, okay." he placaided the other. "What about you?" he asked,

"Me?" Numbuh One blinked and pointed towards himself, "What about me?" he questioned.

"You're here as well, aren't you?" Numbuh 30c leaned back into the piller once more, "What project out of the three or two, in this case, is yours?"

"Oh…" Numbuh One's voice strained, "Well…" he tried to start off as confident as he could but felt the butterflies he'd all but forgotten about until then return with a vengeance, nearly crawling out of his throat like the asparagus his parents sometimes tried to feed him.

"I'm the maker of the Defence Grid for the tree bases-" he hunched his shoulders in slightly, "It's design purpose is to first, alert the entirety of a team in as quiet a manner as possible- so as not to alert the actual intruders- before managing itself- like an AI- in a multiple step process of protection." he took a breath before continuing, "The AI comes pre-programed with basic alerts and weaponry, but is fully customizable to fit in with whatever a tree base needs…" he trailed off briefly, "Its kinda' like this-" he started to think of a specific scenario, "Okay, think of the Treehouse in Arizona perchance, and yes-" he held up a hand, "-I'm fully aware it's actually a giant cactus-" The other chuckled briefly, and Numbuh One added a mental note to say the same thing for his _actual_ speech before starting up again.

"-That Base" he licked his lips, "Is set in a desert, where grand scale fire's would not _normal_ occur, so," he paused for emphasis, "-A grand water hose like say, my base has, isn't really as necessary to them as it is to us. We- Sector V-" he gestured loosley to himself since his team had opted to stay back home. "Would need the hose in case a fire broke out-"

"-Or father decided to show." Numbuh 30c interrupted for a moment, and Numbuh One tilted his head in agreement,

"-That too," he continued, "-and we'd need to put out a fire so as not to endanger our fellow kids." he thought for a moment before adding in, "And our whole neighborhood." Numbuh One finished up before noticing how dry his mouth and throat felt. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Numbuh one excused himself from Numbuh 30c's presence, and went for a drink at a sidebar which had been set up for the stage crew. There was an official 'bar' of sorts for the award winners like himself, but he felt it was a bit much for just three people. (He also didn't feel the need to be gawked at for being the youngest there to win an award... _again_.)

Back at the entrance to the podium, Numbuh 30c was busy nodding to himself. During the younger's mini speech, he'd been struck by the sudden notion that Sector V had to deal with the pyromaniac, **Father** as they called him, much more often than _anyone_ else had the opportunity to. (He was grateful for that, he really was, but he still needed someone to test it...) So, bringing a hand up to his chin, Numbuh 30c considered his options.

A) He could continue his plan and pre written speech, or B) He could deviate from his speech, and also introduce Numbuh One as his "Beta" tester. Humming to himself, Numbuh 30c decided plan B was the best course of action. On that note, he was also fairly certain the 'good Doctor' (as the scientist kept insisting to be called), wouldn't mind having Sector V test their joint work, or at least, the Doc wouldn't mind _too_ much. Especially if it meant he'd receive even _more_ recognition for his work. Shaking his head resolutely, he looked up in time to catch Numbuh One making his way over with two drinks in hand. Smiling softly, he straightened back from his slouched position as the other came to a stop in front of him. He'd miss all the people he'd come to know throughout his time with the KND. As a boy of twelve and nearing on thirteen...You were either looked at as the 'Ticking-Time bomb', or as the operative who'll go down in history.

He was planning on being the later.

Meanwhile, Numbuh One had polished off his first drink- (and a snack or two in the form of some _Æbleskiver_ ) -not that he'd ever be able to say the word, but hey! they were absolutely delicious so it's not like he minded…(he thought the desert amazing.) and, as he reached for one last bite, he saw sitting next the dish, a small note card which read: 'A small, round pancake like puff, also known as 'appleskives' by some, they are typically filled with apples and dusted with a light coating of powdered sugar.' signed- _Danish sector Leader Numbuh G40_. Tilting his head slightly, Numbuh One field the tidbit of information away. Who'd have thought the Sector leader of Denmark was such an amazing cook? And after another two or so... he decided it was about time he headed back to Numbuh 30c, whod. On the way, he took along two cups filled with a beverage named 'Bluna'. Apparently, it was an orange flavored soft-drink, which Numbuh One assumed was soda just for practicality, and though it may not be Root Beer… but he liked it all the same.

Turning away from the snack bar, he mused on the other types of food that may be available after the ceremony. (he was no Numbuh Two, and thus, not as _food savvy_ as the other, but at the very least, he knew when he liked something.) Coming to a stop by Numbuh 30c, he offered up the drink he'd brought the boy.

"It's a almost like orange soda." he told the other as a way of explanation. Taking a sip, Numbuh 30c shrugged his shoulders.

"Not bad." he stated, "but hey-" he put both his hands on Numbuh One's shoulders,

"I've got a great idea!" he exclaimed quickly, "I need someone to test the F.I.G.! And you and your team have the best opportunity to do so! So! If you're willing-" he both babbled and half begged, "I'd like to introduce you as my beta tester during my portion of the speech! It'll work since I'm the second and your last!" he nearly jumped up and down on the spot,

"It'll lead right up to yours!" he finished in one breath before noticing the others overwhelmed expression. Letting out a sheepish laugh, he added in-

"Hah...if you'd like to...that is." Numbuh One arched an eyebrow bewilderedly while blinking once slowly.

"Eer-" he started off, "I'd love to…?" he half asked half questioned (himself).

"EXCELLENT!" Numbuh 30c clapped his hands together once, "This'll work out great!" he did a small jigg before finishing off his drink, and distantly, he reminded himself to tone down his excitement a bit. (can't seem _too_ out of character when he was the 'cool' one, now could he?). Unclasping his hands from in front of himself, he decided it was best to explain when and what Numbuh One would say once he called the younger up.

"Okay, so-" he began, "I'll call you up when-"

"AAAAND NOW!" They both flinched at the booming voice which echoed out from the entrance to the podium, and coincidentally, right where they were standing.

"INTRODUCING…! One of the best in her field!" The two boys glanced at each other with wide eyes. Had they been so engaged in their own conversation they'd failed to here the 5 minute call?

"NUMBUUUUH 642, 'ANA' MARII LEE!" Loud clapping, cheering and the occasional whistle was heard throughout the entire theater.

"We'd better get ready." Numbuh 30c yelled to Numbuh One over the commotion, "I'm up nex-"

"AND NEXT UP…!" The announcer began, "The co-creator and idea originator!" of the mo The two looked at each other before the older fixed his uniform and stood up straight.

"The one and only…! NUMBUUUUH 30C!" Said boy winked at at his friend playfully,

"Wish me luck!" he called over his shoulder as he walked out into the stage lights with a confidant stride. The cheering that followed the other was defining, and Numbuh One drank what was left of his drink before throwing the cup out.

"AAAAND-" Numbuh One strained his uniform and adjusted the wooden sword which he'd been presented with upon arriving so it wouldn't get in the way of his walking, and waited for his name to be called.

"LAST, BUT DEFINITELY NOT THE LEAST!" Numbuh One took a breath and let it out slowly,

"The youngest member here and Sector V's renowned Leader...! The creator of the most sought after Defence Grid of our age-!" Nigel waited patiently by the entrance to the stage and came to the pleasant realization of having none of his earlier anxiety present. All of the 'butterflies' which had plagued him throughout the last six day was gone, and had been replaced with the mental image of just why he was standing where he was on that day. His team was the primary group in the forefront of his mind, and right behind him, was all of the people, children really, he had sworn to protect from anything that may harm them. Smiling softly Numbuh One whispered a silent thanks before he strained. He had to make a good impression, now didn't he?

"-NUUUUMBUH ONE!" cheering broke out even before he stepped foot outside the red curtain which obscured the viewers from seeing the stage hand as well as other comings and goings.

Numbuh One, feeling a hundred times better than he'd felt earlier in the day, walked out into the lights and cameras with a wave and a soft smile. He knew that without the other boy's help, he may have tried to walk with a saunter instead of a step, and perhaps with a smirk instead of a smile. (And, although both would have worked just fine...he'd rather not have others think him 'haughty'). Coming to a stop next to Numbuh 30c who in turn stood to the right of Numbuh 642. The two shared a grin before facing the stage and the crowd.

It was a good day to be alive.

 **End**

 **FOOTNOTE** **:**

Eeeeey… Inkay here with the end of chapter footnote. (Which I don't think most read except one but well, whatever). I'm going to start with some stuff yall' should know.

I feel the reason Numbuh One speaks with a more filled out vocabulary is mostly due to the fact that he's always reading the KND manuals and writing the paperwork that has to be sent out to Moon Base. (That and I can't help but see British people as 'educated').

I included Numbuh 30c as one of the two no named kids who can be seen standing behind Numbuh One in the episode once he goes to the podium. I thought I'd give it a bit more depth, (and I liked what little of Numbuh 30c's personality we got to see).

And finally, I changed the ending _just_ a bit. If you've read any of the other stories of mine, you'll notice that I've slowly (but surely) started giving the characters a _very slight_ personality change. (I'm simply toning it down a bit and giving them a reason to treat each other more kindly really.)

So, that's it. I've got two last stories planed. (I think I said that in Chest, but pay that no mind)... It's a Numbuh Four centric one and the last episode of Season 1 G.R.O.W.U.P. That's the one that'll test my ability to write ALL of Sector V's characters. I-uh...look forward to _that_. Maybe. Oh, yah, and this is not Beta read. Just thought you should know.


End file.
